


Listí ve větru

by Iantouch



Series: SOS Letní dobročinnost [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantouch/pseuds/Iantouch
Summary: Povídka vzniklá v rámci Letní dobročinnosti 2014. Vypravěčem je Maglor.





	Listí ve větru

**Prolog**

„Když se Maedhros poprvé doslechl, že Elwing zůstala naživu a dlí se silmarilem u ústí Sirionu, litoval skutků v Doriathu a nevztáhl na ni ruku. Ale časem se jemu i jeho bratrům vrátilo mučivé vědomí nesplněné přísahy. Sešli ze svých toulavých loveckých stezek a poslali do Přístavů poselství přátelské, ale s tvrdým požadavkem. Elwing a lid od Sirionu však nechtěli vydat klenot, který dobyl Beren a který nosila Lúthien a pro který byl zabit sličný Dior; a už vůbec ne v době, kdy byl jejich pán Eärendil na moři, neboť se jim zdálo, že v silmarilu spočívá uzdravení a požehnání, které přišlo na jejich domy a jejich lodě. A tak došlo k poslednímu a nejkrutějšímu zabíjení elfů elfy; to bylo třetí z velkých zel, jež způsobila prokletá přísaha.  
Neboť ti Fëanorovi synové, kteří ještě žili, náhle vpadli na vyhnance z Gondolinu a ostatek z Doriathu a vyhubili je. V té bitvě zůstali někteří z jejich lidu stranou, a hrstka se vzbouřila a byla pobita při tom, když pomáhali Elwing proti svým vlastním pánům (takový byl totiž žal a zmatek v srdcích Eldar v oněch dnech); ale Maedhros a Maglor toho dne zvítězili, třebaže zůstali samojediní z Fëanorových synů, protože Amrod i Amras byli zabiti. Příliš pozdě přispěchaly na pomoc elfům od Sirionu lodě Círdana a Velekrále Gil-galada, a Elwing i její synové byli pryč. Potom se těch pár, kteří nezahynuli při útoku, připojilo ke Gil-galadovi a odešli s ním na Balar; a vyprávěli, že Elros a Elrond byli zajati, ale Elwing se silmarilem na prsou skočila do moře.

Eärendil a Elwing velmi truchlili nad zkázou sirionských přístavů a nad zajetím svých synů; báli se, že budou zabiti, ale to se nestalo. Maglor se totiž nad Elrosem a Elrondem slitoval, opatroval je a vznikla mezi nimi láska, což nikdo neočekával; ale Maglorovo srdce bylo choré a unavené břemenem strašlivé přísahy.“

Quenta Silmarillion

**Listí ve větru**

_Kde háje březové zasněně pějí_  
a voda přílivu vábivě zpívá,  
oblázky zlatavé v slunci se smějí,  
kde s mořem Sirion v jednotu splývá,  
tam hvězdu zářivou na prsou hřejí,  
tam jasný silmaril Elwinga skrývá. 

_Rudě teď barví se zátoka sivá,_  
na nebi červánky co krev se sráží,  
křik racků uši rve jak slova lživá,  
když bratr bratru meč do srdce vráží.  
Jen málo naděje pro Elwing zbývá,  
když k moři pospíchá, silmaril stráží. 

_S klenotem na prsou v hlubinu padá,_  
voda se zavírá nad bledou tváří,  
zemdlená žena jak květina zvadá,  
silmaril z bezedné temnoty září.  
Do rukou Ulmových Elwing se vkládá,  
zda život zachrání, nebo jej zmaří. 

_Vlasy své v hlubinách rozprostře brzy_  
předobrá Uinen, jak hedvábnou štólu,  
dvě perly bělostné vypláče slzy,  
vždyť sama je matkou a rozumí bolu.  
Srdce se odmyká jak brána v tvrzi,  
Ulmo vzal Elwing; již neklesá dolů. 

_Dvě útlé paže se do křídel mění,_  
zář hvězdy na prsou nese pták bílý.  
Mávnutím perutí voda se pění,  
pospíchá Elwinga ku svému cíli,  
ve vodách vzbouřených však vidno není,  
kde pluje Vingilot, kde její milý. 

_Odlétá labuť jak paprsek siný,_  
v hnízdně však dvě malá ptáčata zbyla,  
po matce vzlykají. Kdo je tím vinný?  
Vždyť létat nesvedou, chybí jim síla.  
Bude to bratrovrah či někdo jiný,  
kdo poví chlapcům těm, kdo matka byla? 

„Co to píšeš?“ zeptal se bratr, ale nepohlédl na mě. Zaujatě zarýval špičku vojenské boty do písku, jako by trpěl pocitem, že na ní stále ještě ulpívá krev.  
„Báseň,“ odvětil jsem.  
„Přečteš mi ji pak?“  
„Není dobrá.“  
„To říkáš vždycky.“  
„Zatím jsem žádnou dobrou nenapsal,“ řekl jsem zmučeně a pokrčil rameny.  
„Písně ti jdou lépe.“  
„Není mi do zpěvu,“ hlesl jsem, zvedl jsem zrak a zahleděl se na obzor. Slunce se koupalo v moři, zapadalo v rudých červáncích a měnilo vodu v krev. Krev. Byla všudypřítomná. Stále jsem ji viděl, cítil, chutnal. Nemohl jsem od ní uprchnout, vymanit se z její moci.  
Bratr se nadechnul, jako by chtěl něco říci, ale pak jenom prudce trhnul pláštěm a slova zůstala nevyřčena.  
„Měli jsme je zabít,“ pronesl chladně po nějaké době. Pohled stále upíral k hladině moře; nedokázali jsme se jeden druhému podívat do očí.  
„Jsou to jenom děti, Maitimo.“  
„To byli Ambarussa taky.“  
Maedhros se zakousl do rtu a přemáhal pláč. Ti přeživší byla dvojčata, Eärendilovi synové. Jeden byl navlas podobný druhému. I mně při té myšlence srdce pukalo žalem. Právě jsme pohřbili nejmladší bratry.

Druhý den zrána jsme vyjeli na sever. Chlapec v mém sedle odevzdaně hleděl vpřed. Jeho bouřkové oči tonuly v bolu, ale tvářil se sveřepě, nenechal skanout jedinou slzu.  
„Míříme k vašemu domu?“ zeptal se ten, jehož vezl Maedhros. Zdálo se, že právě on má více prosté chlapecké odvahy, zatímco jeho bratr je spíš dítě hloubavé a tiché.  
Maedhros se zasmál. Byl to suchý, děsivý smích, co zněl jak chrastění kostí, a dítě vyděsil.  
„Myslím, že nemají domov, Elrosi,“ osmělil se promluvit můj spolujezdec.  
„To my teď taky ne, Elronde.“  
„Všichni jsme vyhnanci,“ zašeptal jsem sám pro sebe, ale Elrond to slyšel. Zatvářil se pak velice vážně, u dítěte se takový výraz málokdy vidí, a to zase vyděsilo mě.  
Bratr pobídl koně a zmizel mi z dohledu v rudém záblesku, když se polední slunce zaskvělo na jeho vlasech.  
Jeli jsme tiše, já a ten chlapec, obklopeni zoufalými muži, které poutala přísaha. I oni mlčeli, jen z popředí občas dolehl hlas, jak Maitimo vydával rozkazy.  
„On je Maedhros, že?“ prolomil náhle Elrond to ticho.  
„Ano,“ odpověděl jsem, „Nelyafinwë Maitimo Russandol.“  
„Tolik jmen,“ zamyslel se chlapec, „Jak mu mám říkat?“  
„To nevím,“ odvětil jsem podle pravdy a trochu se usmál., „Asi tak, jak si bude přát.“  
Elrond opět zmlkl a pohroužil se do spleti svých myšlenek, do níž jsem nikdy nedokázal zcela proniknout, ani teď, ani později, když jsem jej přijal za svého syna.  
„Jak mu říkáš ty?“ zeptal se pak.  
„Jak kdy,“ odpověděl jsem.  
„A jak říká on tobě?“  
„Macalaurë,“ pronesl jsem a zaznělo to zvláštně z mých úst. Všem jsem byl nyní znám jen jako Maglor.

 

***

 

Když se staráte o dítě, jde všecko ostatní stranou. Najednou není čas nad ničím dlouho přemýšlet, není čas tvořit, není čas truchlit. Když se staráte o děti dvě, není čas už vůbec na nic. Jen vzácně jsem utrhl chviličku pro sebe, to když Maedhros chlapce vyučoval šermu, a tu jsem většinou proseděl hledě na nebe, protože na nic jiného mi nezbývalo sil. Jindy jsem dohlížel na to, aby dvojčata jedla, myla se a česala, chodila si včas lehnout, trochu jsem si s nimi hrál a trochu je vzdělával. Hlavně Elrond byl vnímavý, rychle se učil číst v quenye a miloval příběhy. Elros byl nadaný spíš pro boj a lov, ale i v jeho hlavě spala moudrost, jen ji budil o poznání méně rád než jeho bratr.  
Obloha tmavla a první bledé hvězdy vyskakovaly nad obzor. Vál mírný vítr a listí buků ševelilo svou odvěkou píseň. Po dlouhé době mi srdce ztěžklo; plnilo se po mnoho dní skrytým bolem a nyní jako by pohár přetekl.  
Chlapci se cvičili ve střelbě na cíl, slyšel jsem z povzdálí drnčení tětiv a výkřiky jasných hlasů. Předtím jsem málokdy vzpomínal na chvíle dětství, ale teď byly přítomny víc než kdy jindy. Nebyl jsem o mnoho mladší než Maitimo, ale v jeho hrách jsem mu nestačil. Už jako chlapec byl silný a mrštný jako kočka, šplhal po stromech a skalách, vydával se na dlouhé lovy a v zápase neměl protivníka. Nebylo divu, že mě od sebe odháněl; těšil se nejvíce z přítomnosti našeho bratránka, který ho věrně následoval, ať už šel kamkoliv. I on je teď mrtev, udatný Fingon. Všichni, s nimiž jsem si hrával, jsou nyní mrtvi.  
Pláč přišel náhle a oslepil mě. Skryl jsem si tvář. Trvalo dlouho, než jsem se vymanil z objetí žalu. Když jsem konečně otřel slzy a vzhlédl, byla již tma. Zvuk luků ustal, ale chlapce nebylo vidět.  
Sáhl jsem po harfě. Dřevo krku důvěrně hřálo, kov strun konejšivě chladil. Na sloupku se leskly ohmatané plošky. Byl to stařičký nástroj, ale přesto jeho zvuk zněl libě mým uším, když jsem prsty přejížděl po strunách.

_Slyšíš můj tichý pláč, poutníče znavený,_  
jak slzy padají k zemi?  
Poslechni příběh dřív, než bude ztracený,  
promlčen než bude všemi,  
ach promlčen než bude všemi. 

_Milá jsou slova, co šeptají o zradě,_  
jak hlasy milenců tichá,  
sladká jak jablka, co rostou v zahradě,  
voňavý vánek z nich dýchá,  
ach voňavý vánek z nich dýchá. 

_Co láska bratrova oproti pýše tvé,_  
nejstarší Finwëho synu?  
Slova jsou vyřčena, meče jsou tasené,  
kdo na tom ponese vinu?  
Ach kdo na tom ponese vinu. 

„Co je to za píseň, strýčku Kano?“ zeptal se Elrond, který neslyšně přispěchal přiváben hudbou.  
Zmlkl jsem, ač _Noldolantë_ měla ještě mnoho slok.  
„Moc nerozumím slovům, ale zdá se mi smutná,“ pokračoval hoch.  
Tiše jsem pokýval hlavou a odvrátil tvář. Chlapec přistoupil ke mně a vložil svou malou dlaň do mé. Odložil jsem nástroj a přivinul dítě k sobě.  
„Kde je tvůj bratr?“ zeptal jsem se po chvíli, abych odvedl řeč.  
„Šel se umýt,“ odvětil Elrond vyhýbavě.  
Povytáhl jsem obočí a zahleděl se chlapci do očí. Dlouhé, děvčenské řasy se zachvívaly strachem, růžová ústa se bezděky rozevřela.  
„Co se stalo?“  
„Strýc Nelyo ho zbil. Sešlehal ho šípem, až mu tekla krev,“ hlesl Elrond plačtivě.  
„A důvod?“  
„Stříleli jsme z luku. Maitimo radil. A Elros mu ve vzteku řekl, že když je tak chytrý, ať mu to předvede sám.“  
„Běda,“ vyšlo mi mimoděk ze rtů.  
Uplynula léta od chvíle, kdy Maedhros přišel o pravou ruku, ale přesto tu bolest stále ještě cítil. My všichni jsme ji cítili. Teď ji nejvíce ze všech pociťoval Elros, jemuž později zůstala jizva ve tváři.  
„Alespoň poznám, který jste který,“ řekl jsem mu pak v žertu. Nesmál se. Trpěl pocitem, že mám raději Elronda. Možná to byla pravda, to nedokážu říct. V mé mysli si byli rovni, ale kdo dokáže poručit srdci? V každém případě jsem oba miloval vroucně jako své vlastní děti. A zoufal jsem si velmi, že jim nemohu nabídnout o něco lepší život.

 

***

 

Byli jsme vyhnanci bez domova, táhli jsme krajem jako listí ve větru. Mnozí nás měli za prokleté a možná jsme prokletí byli. Z našich domů zbyly jen ruiny, ze sedmi bratrů jsme zůstali dva. Maedhros neznal únavu, posedlost přísahou jej poháněla stále vpřed, a i když ta cesta neměla cíl, nikdo ho nesvedl zastavit. S hrstkou mužů, co nám zůstali věrní, jsme nemohli útočit na brány Angbandu. Přesto Maitimo neztrácel naději, stále žádal Gil-galada o pomoc, ale Velekrál jej moudře odmítal. To já svůj boj už dávno vzdal; jen láska k bratru mě nutila zůstávat po jeho boku. Přísahu jsem toužil vzít zpět, ale bylo to marné, nikdo nemůže odvolat, co jednou v zoufalství vyslovil.

Tábořili jsme v skrytém údolí. Blížil se podzim, ve skalách hvízdal studený vítr, přinášel vůni tlejícího listí a vháněl nám do očí slzy. Seděl jsem s chlapci u ohně a četl jim z knihy. Smáli jsme se. Byl to veselý příběh o přátelství ježka a žáby. Kdo chtěl, našel v něm mnoho poučení, ale na to jsme nyní nedbali. Žába a ježek se tak dlouho přeli, jak uvařit mouchu, že jim večeře mezitím pláchla.  
„Co je tu k smíchu?“ zazněl mi za zády Maitimův hlas. Chlapci okamžitě zmlkli.  
„Ježek a žába,“ odpověděl jsem popravdě.  
„Nesmysly. Učíš je jenom nesmysly,“ zavrčel Maedhros, vytrhl mi knihu z ruky a hodil ji do ohně. Než jsem se rozkoukal a sáhl pro ni, plameny strávily přes půlku stránek.  
Otočil jsem se k Maitimovi a vyřkl slova, která se zrcadlila v očích vyděšených dětí: „Proč jsi to udělal?“  
Bratr se otočil a odkráčel pryč, aniž by poskytl odpověď.  
„Proč to udělal?“ zeptal se po chvíli Elros.  
„Myslím, že je nešťastný,“ odpověděl mu Elrond a očima vyhledal mé. Kývl jsem v tichém souhlasu.  
Poslal jsem je spát, bylo už pozdě. Chvíli jsem jen tak seděl a hleděl do plamenů. Když jsem na oheň přihodil dříví, jiskry se rozlétly do houstnoucí tmy jako hejno zlatavých světlušek. Pravá ruka mě svrběla, když jsem ji přiblížil k ohni; dost možná jsem se popálil, jak jsem zachraňoval knihu. Natáhl jsem se pro vodu, abych si ránu zchladil, a zahlédl Maitima. Stál otočen zády a hleděl na tmavnoucí nebe, na němž se mihotal silmaril.  
Vstal jsem a přistoupil k němu. Rty se mu chvěly nevyřčenými slovy. Položil jsem hlavu na jeho rameno a objal jej kolem pasu. Dlouho jsme mlčeli.  
„Chybí mi,“ řekl pak.  
Mnohý by netušil, o kom mluví, ale mně přišlo snadné to uhodnout.  
„Já vím,“ odpověděl jsem.  
„Milovals někdy, Macalaurë?“  
Zaskočil mě tou otázkou. Netušil jsem, co odvětit. Naštěstí nežádal odpověď.  
„Zazpíváš mi o něm?“ zeptal se pak. V očích mu sídlila prosba, kterou jsem nemohl odmítnout.  
Zpíval jsem a Maedhros potichu plakal.

_Ze svitu luny plášť utkaný,_  
jas přilbice – sluneční svit  
a zástava stříbrně plá,  
co na sobě osm hvězd má,  
to král Fingon jede se bít,  
do míst, kde dlí síla zlá.  
K západu pohled svůj obrací,  
hrdě on nese svůj štít,  
v srdcích se odvaha neztrácí,  
když král Fingon jede se bít. 

_Jeden muž sotva se ubrání,_  
kde vládne moc zrádných slov,  
praporec stříbrošedý  
v kaluži krve teď dlí,  
král Fingon našel svůj rov,  
v prachu teď navěky spí.  
Chmurné je mrazivé svítání,  
zarezlý přilbice kov,  
vítr se prohání po pláni,  
kde král Fingon našel svůj rov. 

 

***

 

Plynula léta a z chlapců se stávali muži. Dal jsem jim vše, co jsem dokázal dát, ale přesto mé srdce svírala obava, že je to málo. Ze zprvu matného tušení, že si zaslouží něco víc, postupně vznikalo přesvědčení. Chodil jsem jako v mrákotách a přemýšlel, co pro ně ještě mohu udělat. Řešení stálo celou dobu přede mnou jako hladký mramorový sloup, ale já jej ve své sobeckosti prostě odmítal vidět. Až další Elrosova hádka s Maedhrosem mi otevřela oči. Musel jsem je poslat pryč.  
Polkl jsem všechnu svou pýchu a rozhodl se požádat Velekrále Gil-galada, aby dvojčata přijal ke svému dvoru. Venkoncem vzato byli příbuzní; Ereinionův strýc Turgon byl jejich praděd.  
Chopil jsem se brku a posadil se na jeden z padlých březových kmenů.. Přečkávali jsme zimu v lesích Nimbrethilu, odkud nebylo daleko k Balarské zátoce, kde sídlil Gil-galad. Dlouho jsem pozoroval prázdný list papíru a v očích mi stály slzy. Pokud jsem někoho kdy miloval více než svou matku, otce a bratry, byly to právě tyto děti. Cítil jsem, že jsou tím posledním dobrem v mém životě, a přesto je nyní musím od sebe odehnat. Nemohl jsem dopustit, aby stejně jako já žili ve stínu Mandosovy kletby, aby jejich srdce sžírala přísaha, stejně jako mé a Maedhrosovo. Přes všechnu lásku, kterou jsem k nim cítil, jsem byl stále vyhnanec a vrah. A vyhnanci a vrazi nejsou dobří otcové.  
„Co píšeš, strýčku Kano?“ zeptal se Elrond, který vyšel z tepla stanu následován svým bratrem.  
„Báseň?“ hádal Elros nikoliv neoprávněně, neboť básně jsem psával často.  
Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a řekl: „Posaďte se ke mně. Musím s vámi mluvit.“  
Vypověděl jsem jim vše o svých záměrech. Elrond pobledl a mlčel. Znal jsem dobře jeho povahu, chápal jsem, že si potřebuje utřídit myšlenky a smířit se s nastalou situací. S Elrondem jsem na rozdíl od jeho bratra býval málokdy ve sporu; byl pokorný a vkládal důvěru v má rozhodnutí. Elros byl prudký, nechodil daleko pro ostrá slova a často dříve jednal, než myslel. Jeho povaha se mnohem víc blížila Maedhrosově, proto se také ti dva neustále o něco přeli. Ani teď Elros nezklamal. Chvatně se zvedl, postavil se naproti mně a zpupně založil ruce na prsou.  
„Jestli chceš, abychom šli, tak já půjdu,“ vyštěkl na mě, „Ale nepůjdu k Noldor!“  
„A kam chceš jít?“ zeptal jsem se tiše, abych jej uklidnil.  
„Všechno zlé, co se mi v životě stalo, pocházelo od vás!“ vykřikl a bezděky vztáhl ruku k jizvě na tváři.  
„Mlč! Co to povídáš?“ vydechl Elrond. Přistoupil k bratru, položil mu ruku na rameno a udiveně mu pohlédl do očí.  
„Což to nevidíš, Elronde? To oni vyvraždili naše lidi a vyplenili náš domov!“ vzkřikl a otočil se ke mně, „Kolik otcových přátel jsi zabil ty, Kanafinwë?!“  
Ta slova byla jako dýka, kterou mi vrazil do srdce. Položil jsem tvář do dlaní a rozeštkal se. Nemyslel jsem si, že dokážu unést tolik bolesti. Zhroutil jsem se a přál si zemřít jako již tolikrát, ale smrt mě ani teď nepoctila. Po chvíli jsem ucítil Elrondovo objetí.  
„Prosím tě neplač, strýčku Kano, prosím tě, jenom neplač. On to tak nemyslel,“ tišil mě, jako bych byl dítě.  
„Jsem půlelf,“ pokračoval Elros nedbaje mého hoře, „Valar mi poskytli volbu. Nevím o tom, že by mí předkové Beren a Tuor vraždili svoje vlastní lidi kvůli nějakým hloupým kamenům!“  
„Přestaň Elrosi!“ vykřikl Elrond plačtivě. I jeho ta slova bolela. „Velekrál Gil-galad nikoho nezabil. Je spravedlivý a moudrý a…“  
„A leží na něm Sudba Noldor! Jako na vás všech! A já radši zemřu jako stařec, než abych žil na věky věků jako vyhnanec!“  
Elrond se rozplakal, zabořil obličej do mého ramene a pevně mě sevřel.  
„Co je to tu za křik?“  
Vzhlédl jsem a v mlze slz zahlédl Maitima. Stál sveřepě ve stínu bříz, jeho vysokou postavu halil tmavomodrý plášť, rudé vlasy povlávaly v chladném větru jako plamen pochodně. Otevřel jsem ústa a chtěl něco odvětit, ale hlas mě tentokrát zradil.  
„Odcházím,“ oznámil Elros.  
„Kam?“ zeptal se úsečně Maedhros.  
„K Edain.“

Když bouře přešla, napsal jsem dopisy dva. Dvojčata sedlala koně. Elrond se odhodlal dát na mou radu, Elros se rozhodl po svém. Sledoval jsem je z povzdálí a srdce měl těžké. Byli to dospělí muži, oba krásní jako jitro, na první pohled tolik stejní a na ten druhý tolik rozdílní. I přes své odlišné povahy se však velmi milovali a nemohl jsem nevidět smutek v jejich očích. Loučili se tiše. Stáli ve chmurném zamyšlení, pak se pomalu objali. Neslyšel jsem slova, která šeptal jeden druhému, ale bylo mi jasné, že si dávají sbohem.  
Nevím, kdy se ke mně připojil Maedhros. Najednou stál bez pohnutí po mém boku, jeho jantarové oči sledovaly oba mladé muže a snad jsem se zmýlil, ale zdálo se, že se v nich zaleskly slzy.  
„Budou mi chybět,“ pronesl jsem a věřil, že říkám slova, na která Maitimo pomýšlí.  
„Mně nejspíš taky,“ přitakal, ale nepohlédl na mě.  
Elros se vyhoupl do sedla, pobídl koně a přivedl ho blíže k nám.  
Chvíli na nás hleděl s mírným úsměvem ve tváři, ale v bouřkových očích sídlila křivda. Pokud jsem tomu dítěti někdy ublížil, ať už vědomky či ne, hořce jsem toho litoval. Přesto ani všechna má lítost nemohla zvrátit jeho rozhodnutí. Nenáviděl Noldor a nenáviděl je především kvůli nám. Elros mi nastavil zrcadlo a já v něm byl nucen spatřit, jak zlý a špatný jsem, i když jsem nikdy takový netoužil být. Co v jeho očích spatřil Maedhros, nevím, a nikdy jsem se na to nezeptal.  
„Sbohem. A děkuji za všechno,“ řekl mladý půlelf. Za chvíli jeho kůň zmizel mezi břízami.  
„Sbohem,“ zašeptal jsem. Maedhros neřekl nic.  
Elrond pomalým krokem přistoupil ke mně. Vzhlédl a já uviděl, že pláče. Setřel jsem mu slzy a nadzdvihl bradu.  
„Odvahu,“ řekl jsem, ale nebyl jsem si jist, zda to říkám Elrondovi nebo spíše sobě.  
Pousmál se. Poté mě krátce objal. Kdyby objetí trvalo déle, asi bych ho nikdy nepustil. Byl mi drahý jako vlastní dítě, tolik jsem si ho cenil.  
„Srdce mi říká, že se ještě shledáme,“ vyslovil konejšivým hlasem, „Snad to bude v dobrém.“  
„I já v to doufám,“ odvětil jsem a stisknul mu ruku.  
„Sbohem Nelyafinwë,“ řekl Maedhrosovi, „Děkuji ti za vše.“  
„Zas tolik toho nebylo,“ zavrčel bratr.  
„Bylo toho víc, než si myslíš,“ usmál se Elrond. Poté se otočil ke mně. „Sbohem, Macalaurë. Budou mi chybět tvé písně. A tvoje příběhy.“  
Opětoval jsem úsměv, ale hlas mě zradil. Až dlouhou chvíli poté, co Elrond odcválal po lesní cestě, jsem opět nalezl slova. Přišla jako vnuknutí, plynula mi ze rtů, jako bych je znal od počátku věků, ale přesto byla zcela nová.

_Vyhasly hvězdy a temnota dusivá_  
jak křídla havraní duši mou kryje,  
dozněla píseň a víc slz už nezbývá,  
kde srdce churavé potichu bije. 

_Souhvězdí zářivá zmizela z oblohy,_  
těžko je obejmout to, co tu není.  
Harfa má utichla, němý jsem, ubohý,  
kéž mě smrt obejme, dopřeje snění. 

_Pověz mi, bratře můj, rytíři červánků,_  
zda z rukou vrahových umýt lze krve,  
lze sejmout okovy hříchu. 

_Bratře můj, toužím jen upadnout do spánku,_  
v duši mít světlo hvězd tak jako prve,  
slova svá odevzdat tichu. 

Dozpíval jsem a slova se ztratila tak rychle, jako se prve objevila. Zůstala mi jen prázdná náruč a malá kapka naděje, že snad někdy budu smět spatřit alespoň jednoho ze svých synů. V mém srdci zela hluboká rána, kterou snad částečně zacelí čas, ale která se nikdy docela nezhojí. Co jsem byl živ, jsem si nemyslel, že budu schopen tak hluboké lásky. Nepodobala se žádnému citu, který ke mně kdy přišel. Pochopil jsem, jaká muka musela zažívat matka, když jsme ji opustili a následovali Fëanora, zaslepeni pýchou a nenávistí. Po všech těch letech jsem si uvědomil, jak strašně, strašlivě moc mi má matka chybí a jak asi musím chybět já jí.  
„Co se děje, bratře?“ zeptal se Maitimo zoufalý z mého žalu.  
„Já chci domů, Nelyo,“ vzlykl jsem jako chlapec.  
A Maedhros smířeně zavrtěl hlavou.

 

Konec


End file.
